


"It's All Very Funny"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Funny, Gen, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An embarrassing moment leads to a great evening with Benedict's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's All Very Funny"

hello, is it possible for you to do a fic where (y/n) meets Ben's parents for the first time, but she's drying her hair or something so she doesn't know they're there and something embarrassing happens but in the end they all take it in good light?  
_________________________________

"Hey babe, I'm going to jump in the shower real quick would you mind tending to the dinner? I have it on the stove and in the oven now." You asked Ben as you left the kitchen to head up the back stairs to the master bedroom and get your things for you shower. 

"Yeah I'll keep an eye on it." Ben nodded.

"Thanks." You called back down from the top steps. You grabbed your towel and turned your music on really loud to listen to it while you were taking a shower and washing your hair. Ben loved watching you sing along at the top of your lungs and doing a little dance in the shower, often time you weren't aware he was even watching you until he started to laugh. But no worries about being watched today, Ben was downstairs tending to dinner. 

Your favorite song was playing when you got out the shower so you turned the volume up really loud and wrapped yourself in your fluffy towel then started to blow dry your hair. You were still singing along while using your brush as a microphone. You failed to hear the knock at the door from Benedict alerting you that his parents had arrived for dinner. You continued to sing after you cut the hair dryer off and finished the song before turning the music off. You didn't bother brushing your hair or putting make up on right away, you wanted to make sure dinner was doing alright. The last thing you wanted to serve to Ben's parents was a burnt meal. You made your way down the back stairs again and upon arrival in the kitchen you froze when you saw Ben and his parents talking around the island and Ben still tending to dinner. 

"Oh shit." You thought to yourself.

"Oh...um." Ben looked up as he turned around from the stove, he saw you standing there in all your glory, a white towel that covered your breast but just barely covered your bum and your hair a best on the top of your head. "(Y/N), my parents, Wanda and Timothy. "Mum, Dad, my girlfriend (Y/N)." Ben's parents turned around and their eyes went wide, you felt you could die then and there and you felt so flushed from embarrassment. Ben snickered to himself as he brought his finger up to his mouth and grazed his upper lip with it. 

"Benedict..." Wanda scolded him. "(Y/N), it's a pleasure to meet you dear. Don't worry about this little incident, we all have our moments." She smiled warmly.

"I am so sorry Mr. & Mrs. Cumberbatch, terribly sorry." You couldn't look them in the eye and turned and pulled your towel down just a little to cover your bum more and hightailed it back upstairs bright red from the encounter. You quickly pulled your panties on and bra then the yellow sundress you had laid out for the evening. You put your make up on and brushed your hair. 

"Love?" Ben tapped at the door lightly. "Can I come in?" 

"I'll be right out." You said. After you finished your hair you opened the door to see Ben still trying to stifle a laugh, you slapped his chest and rolled your eyes. "It isn't funny Benedict. Your parents probably think I'm incredibly ignorant." 

"They think nothing of the sort love. First impressions were wonderful, they got to see the true beautiful you." Ben let out a deep laugh and you huffed and headed back towards the stairs. "I'm sorry honey, but it all was incredibly funny." 

"Glad you think so..." You growled. Ben went down the stairs behind you. 

"Here she is, dressed and all!" Ben chuckled from behind you, you shot him a deathly glare before turning back to your guest and the dinner that was almost finished.

"Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch." Wanda glared at him with nearly the same look you just gave. "We raised you better than that, grow up." She snipped at him. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear." Timothy smiled and took your hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. 

"A pleasure to meet you too sir." You smiled and nodded slightly. "At least one of the men here is a gentleman." You looked to Ben with raised brows. 

"I'm terribly sorry about his behavior love. Like I said, we all have our trying moments and I'm sure Benedict would love to shed some light on some of his own stories." Wanda gave you a hug and proceeded to help you with dinner. 

"Son, I think it's best if you came with me and left the women to chat." Tim said and took Ben by the arm to drag him to the living room. 

Once you all sat down at dinner and started to drink some wine, things began to loosen up a bit and you started to giggle but the more you thought about the towel incident the more you laughed then the others started to giggle and chuckle. 

"I wish I could have seen my face!" You snorted which caused everyone to laugh in hysterics. 

"It all was very funny." Ben laughed. 

"You have very beautiful skin dear." Wanda chuckled. 

"Great job Benedict." Tim raised his glass to his son. 

You all shared stories the rest of the evening and it was close to ten before the laughing died down and Tim and Wanda left to head home. A very good evening with the parents, and a successful first meet.


End file.
